<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2020 Advent Collection by MetaBlade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842296">2020 Advent Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaBlade/pseuds/MetaBlade'>MetaBlade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advent Challenge 2020, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Gen, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Snowball Fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaBlade/pseuds/MetaBlade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A personal challenge to write 12 unconnected oneshots throughout December, based off of prompts that are randomly selected from a bag each day. The characters, setting and length of the story are up to me.</p><p>Themes will vary, but expect all of them to have a loosely winter or Christmas feel to them!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Daisy/Luigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Contentment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Although I'm writing these mostly based on pre-made prompts, I'm also willing to consider taking suggestions from commenters! Just keep in mind that I might decide not to do whatever you suggest.</p><p>Day 1<br/>Prompt: Contentment<br/>Characters: Luigi and Daisy<br/>Summary: On a dark December morning, Luigi wakes up with Daisy beside him, and realises Christmas is already in the air.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I opened my eyes to be softly greeted by the twinkle of multicoloured lights and an otherwise darkened room. Squinting uncomfortably, I managed to make out the string of Christmas lights that somebody had hung up along the wall of our bedroom. Green, blue, yellow, red... <em>Wait, what? They weren't there last night...</em></p><p>A warm breath against my ear and the stirring of a body against mine made me stiffen involuntarily, before I remembered who it was. Smiling ruefully, I turned my gaze onto Daisy, who seemed like she was just beginning to wake up. Even after two weeks of living together permanently, I still wasn't used to the reality - the heartwrenching, beautiful, unbelievable reality - of waking up in her arms every morning. And it was always her holding me - never the other way around. I think she just liked to feel protective of me, but I didn't have the heart to complain.</p><p>'Mhmm?' she mumbled incoherently, not opening her eyes. She nuzzled into the side of my neck, and I smiled a little more.</p><p>'Where did those... lights come from?' I whispered.</p><p>'Whah?' Daisy replied, obviously only half-awake.</p><p><em>'Those,'</em> I repeated, pulling a hand out of the duvet to point at them. 'You must have put those up. While I was asleep.'</p><p>'Oh... yeah...' She gave a yawn and shifted slightly to get more comfortable. 'I got up in the middle of the night for some water, and thought it would be funny to string up the Christmas lights while you were sleeping. Do you like them?'</p><p>'Yeah. They're nice.' I'd always held a certain fondness for Christmas, and the festivities in the Mushroom Kingdom never disappointed. Even now, barely into the start of December, I felt the stirring of familiar Christmas magic in the air.</p><p>'We'll decorate... the rest of the house later,' said Daisy, punctuating her sentence with a massive yawn. 'We've got to do the tree, and the tinsel, and the cards, and... whatever else it was... I forgot...'</p><p>She draped one arm across me and burrowed further into my side, seeking to escape the early-morning winter chill. I just smiled softly, having nothing to say. Sometimes it wasn't necessary to talk. Sometimes it was more than enough to just enjoy the moment, right here, right now, bathed in the contentment of familiarity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Frozen Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is a little more dramatic than the first, since I wanted to experiment with various themes throughout the collection. But it still has a happy ending!</p><p>Day 2<br/>Prompt: Frozen Rescue<br/>Characters: Luigi, Toadette, Mario, Peach<br/>Summary: Luigi and Toadette are left trapped halfway up a snow-covered mountainside when a storm interrupts their climbing trip. And it might be a while before any help can reach them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thrum of helicopter blades filled the air, loud yet strangely muted by the howl of snow-flecked wind. The Toad pilot battled furiously against the elements, grimacing as every gust of wind threw the copter off-course, pushing it further and further away from its intended landing position. After an agonising five minutes failed to bring him any closer and a blinking red light informed him that he was running low on fuel, he finally turned the copter away. It darted off into the bleak sky, leaving nothing but whiteness and churned-up snow behind.</p><p>The pilot spoke into his radio. 'Can't get close enough. We're gonna have to wait until the wind dies down.'</p><p>'Understood,' came the reply.</p><p>Back at the castle, safe and warm in the heart of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach clutched her hands together and exchanged a fearful glance with the man beside her.</p><p>'They'll be OK, Princess,' said Mario, his soft accented voice soothing her in a way she was reluctant to admit to, yet seized with gratitude all the same.</p><p>'I hope so,' she replied, reaching out to take his hand.</p>
<hr/><p>Luigi shivered, his whole body wracked with convulsive shaking in spite of the thick coat he was wearing - and the knitted sweater, thick trousers, two pairs of socks, fluffy gloves, and winter boots underneath it. He shoved his hands under his armpits in an attempt to keep them warm, though it wasn't helping much. His greatest fear was catching frostbite. <em>Oh, Stars, why did this have to happen the ONE day we decided to go climbing?</em></p><p>Beside him, huddled up close for warmth, Toadette probably wasn't feeling much better, but she was so bundled up in clothing that she resembled a fluffy ball more than a person. Underneath the brim of her woolly hat, he could just barely make out a pair of glittering eyes. And below that, nothing but a knitted scarf that she'd coiled around the lower half of her face.</p><p>Taking a deep breath - which froze his lungs - he extended one arm and wrapped it around her, tugging her closer. His arm was trembling so badly he could barely control it.</p><p>'I-i-it's g-g-g-gonna be O-OK,' he said. In what he felt, quite honestly, was a poor attempt at reassurance.</p><p>'Y-y-yeah,' Toadette mumbled. 'W-we're n-not g-g-gonna die here. W-we're m-meant for b-b-better things than this.'</p><p>He wasn't sure whether she was trying to make a joke in their deathly situation, or whether she actually meant something sincere by it - perhaps she truly believed that <em>Luigi </em>of all people was meant for better things. He shook off the thought, reaching down with his free arm to brush some flakes of snow off his knees. They had nothing to do here except think. Think, reflect, and try their hardest to stay awake. Falling asleep in these conditions could spell a solid game over for them both.</p><p>
  <em>I just want to be warm again... that's all I want...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>An hour had passed since the helicopter had aborted its mission to rescue Luigi and Toadette off the mountain, and by then, the darkness of dusk was beginning to fall. Pacing restlessly up and down the castle corridors as she watched the sky dim outside the grandly decorated windows, Peach felt completely and utterly helpless. Two friends - one being Mario's own brother - were in danger <em>right now </em>and she could do nothing. Nothing but stay at home and wait for more news to come in from the Shiver Region Rescue Department.</p><p>Mario was empathetic enough to stay nearby, his very presence in the castle providing her with much-needed comfort. If he could be calm about his brother's situation - despite the fear he must be feeling deep down - then she could, too. But his empathy also allowed him to realise when she needed space, when her nerves frayed so much that she snapped at him without meaning to, and then he would retreat a respectful distance, waiting until she sought him out for comfort again. And so the cycle repeated.</p><p>Eventually, a message came in. They huddled together and listened to the words that they had been dreading all along.</p><p>'Look, if the wind doesn't abate within thirty minutes, it's going to be too dark to attempt any rescue,' said the Toad helicopter pilot. His voice was grim; he hated not being able to accomplish a mission. 'I'd try anyway, but I'm not allowed to put myself or the copter in serious danger. Not even for this. We'll have to wait until dawnbreak.'</p><p>'They can't wait that long!' Peach exclaimed. Mario's gloved hand brushed her arm, but even his presence wasn't enough to soften the piercing terror in her chest. 'Don't any of you understand? It'll get so cold at night, they'll both freeze!'</p><p>A pause. Then:</p><p>'Well, I guess... you're the Princess. If you promise not to let the department fire me, then I'll head out after dark.'</p><p>She sagged a little. 'Thank you. Thank you so much,' she whispered.</p><p>'But if the wind doesn't die down, then I can't do anything. OK?'</p><p>Mario spoke up before Peach could, his voice quiet yet fiercely determined. 'It will. I know it.' He hadn't stopped believing even for a second that his brother would be OK. Peach only wished that she could share his resolve.</p>
<hr/><p>'L-Luigi... s-s-stay awake...'</p><p>'...Mrhm...'</p><p>'Luigi!' Toadette's voice was rising in its urgency. She tugged on his coat sleeve, but her muscles were so weak from cold, and Luigi's body so numb, that he felt nothing. 'Stay awake! You can't fall asleep here! Neither of us can!'</p><p>He stirred a little, turning his head away as if disturbed by an annoying noise. Toadette grimaced with frustration at her own weakness. She reached up, touching his face.</p><p>'Whuh?' he slurred. 'Go away... Imma sleep...'</p><p>She tried to pinch his cheek. His skin was icy-cold.</p><p>'You have to stay awake... Come on, Weegee...'</p><p>Somehow, the nickname seemed to rouse him in a way nothing else did. He opened his eyes. Ice crystals were forming on his hair and eyelashes, and he was so pale... 'Wha - what's happening?' he stammered, scared. 'Is the helicopter here yet?'</p><p>'Soon,' said Toadette. She had no idea if the helicopter would come; the wind had abated, but it was getting so dark... <em>Still, it's better to give him some hope than make him believe no-one is coming... </em>'Just stay awake a tiny bit longer, OK?'</p><p>'...Okie-dokie...' he mumbled, eyes half-closed as he gazed across the snow-blanketed mountainside. Toadette kept her eyes on him, hiding her fear, using her worry for Luigi to keep herself awake.</p>
<hr/><p>'OK, guys, I'm heading out now,' announced the Toad pilot over the radio.</p><p>The news couldn't have come a moment sooner. Peach clutched at Mario's arm, seeing her hope and excitement reflected in his face. 'Now? Are you sure it's safe for you?'</p><p>'Er, not exactly...' said the pilot honestly. 'But I'm not letting them stay there all night if I can help it.'</p><p>Mario took Peach's hand between both of his, rubbing it gently. 'They're going to be OK,' he said quietly, and for the first time, she completely believed him.</p><p>The thrum of helicopter blades shook up the mountainside, making clouds of powdery snow rise into the air. Through the dim light, Luigi saw a great yellow shape approaching. He was almost certain that he was delirious from cold and seeing things that weren't real. He began to close his eyes. He wouldn't let this yellow vision of hope disrupt his quiet, dignified death.</p><p>'Luigi!' Toadette shouted, clutching his arm with a grip so weak he barely felt it. 'The copter! The helicopter is here!'</p><p>'What?' Shaken to a faint alertness, he opened his eyes wider. A light blazed, coming from the front of the floating yellow shape. The sound of whirring rotary blades grew louder, cutting apart the night. 'Ah... it...'</p><p>Suddenly, the side door of the helicopter opened, and a Toad wearing an orange reflective jacket began to descend on a rope. All at once, Luigi's weariness and pain melted away. He struggled to stand, eventually managing to pull himself to his knees in the damp snow, face turned up towards the light.</p><p>'It's the rescuers, Weegee! We're OK!' Toadette was half-laughing and half-crying.</p><p>They were saved at last.</p>
<hr/><p>'We're bringing them back now,' said the Toad pilot over the radio. 'They'll be taken straight to Toad Town Hospital. But they're gonna be OK.'</p><p>Peach thanked him, smiling uncontrollably. She then turned to Mario. 'Come on, Mario! We've got to go to the hospital and see them!'</p><p>He nodded, smiling as well. 'I'm glad they're safe.'</p><p>'So am I... This is the best Christmas present, just to have them home safe and well.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Mistletoe Cliche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 3<br/>Prompt: The Mistletoe Cliche<br/>Characters: Mario and Peach<br/>Summary: They'd kissed many times, but never like this. Peach wants this to be their first.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The castle was awash with coloured lights - <em>so many lights</em> that it was almost dizzying to look at. Mario walked down the softly-carpeted corridor, feeling his eyes darting everywhere and unable to stop himself. By the Stars, there were two large Christmas trees just in this corridor alone! And there had to be at least thirty in the whole castle!</p><p>'Magnificent, isn't it?' said a friendly Toad guard, upon seeing him gazing around like a child in a toy store.</p><p>He nodded enthusiastically. 'Yes, the Princess has really outdone herself this year.'</p><p>'Aww, you know she loves this kind of thing.'</p><p>They shared a fond smile as they thought of the Princess. So many people loved her; that much was obvious. The Toads hardly even stayed here for the paychecks these days. They just wanted to be near Peach, guard her beautiful castle, bask in her radiance, her joy, her kindness. She was so incredibly sweet to everyone - treating those who, in another kingdom, would have been mere lowly servants, as if they were her friends. And maybe she really considered them such.</p><p>'Anyway, if you want to see her, just go on ahead,' said the Toad guard, nodding down the corridor. 'She just retired to her private quarters for a much-deserved rest after helping to set up all the decorations. But I'm quite sure she'll be glad to see you.'</p><p>Mario gave him a thumbs-up in thanks, then continued on his way down the corridor, his gait a steady trot as he passed the luxurious decorations. Being rather... short in the leg, he was used to having to run everywhere just to keep pace with others, or to get from A to B in a timely manner. And so, when he reached the staircase outside Peach's quarters, he hopped up them, jumping each step without conscious thought. It was like climbing a mountainside. If he hadn't been so concerned about inconveniencing her, then he might have asked the Princess to invest in some more shallow stairs.</p><p>Then he crested the top of the mountain, slightly out of breath, and froze when he saw a figure standing in front of the door he'd been intending to enter. The stiff surprise quickly melted into a joyful warmth and a shy smile as he let himself approach her.</p><p>'Oh, Mario,' she murmured sweetly, bending to take his face between her hands and plant a quick kiss on his nose. 'You really are adorable.'</p><p>He blinked, more than once, and felt a warmth creeping into his face as well. 'I - ah - did I do something?' he managed, eyes widening.</p><p>A delicate bout of laughter escaped her. 'No, it was just the way you always run up the stairs like that. The way you run everywhere - it just makes you look so cheerful and lively.'</p><p>'Oh...' He wasn't sure how to respond to that, but he appreciated the compliment - if indeed it was one. He supposed so. She was always saying nice things to him - from casual, almost shy remarks to whispered confessions that only came out when they were alone together - when she told him that his company made her the happiest she'd ever been, or that his eyes reminded her of a deep blue sky on a summer's day. A vision of joy and peace; things she believed he represented.</p><p>Before he could think of a way to continue the conversation, Peach tugged on his arm. 'Look, Mario,' she said. 'There are Christmas decorations on the ceilings, too.'</p><p>He instinctively lifted his gaze and saw a sprig of soft green leaves and white berries hanging above his head. 'Ah... d-did you...?' he stuttered.</p><p>She smiled. 'No, I didn't put that there. One of the Toads must have done it while I wasn't looking. Mario, do you know what being underneath mistletoe means at Christmas time?'</p><p>'I... yes, I think so...' By the Stars, why did he suddenly feel the way Luigi described feeling whenever Daisy teased him? That nervous, jittery, yet excited feeling that started in his chest and spread through his limbs like pins and needles?</p><p>He didn't have time to linger too long on the feeling. Before he could so much as attempt another stuttering string of words, Peach bent down, clearly intending to kiss him. He expected another gentle push of her lips against his nose, but she was moving too low. One of her hands shifted to touch the side of his face. A sharp shock of something indiscernible assaulted his senses. He could smell her, the sweet smell of her floral shampoo and the fabric of her clothes as she paused in front of him.</p><p>Then she decisively dropped down to kiss his mouth. He drew in a sharp breath, almost flinching, but not to get away from her. As the surprise slowly wore off, he felt himself instinctively reciprocating. The warmth in his face doubled as he wrapped an arm around her, gently pulling her closer. Nothing mattered except this, their first true kiss. The reality of the castle melted away and nothing existed besides Peach's presence, her scent, the comforting feeling of her embrace.</p><p>Then a shout echoed from elsewhere in the castle, and Peach broke away with a start. It wasn't directed at them - it was just the Toads yelling to each other about the decorations - but Mario saw her eyes dart around worriedly for a moment. Once she was satisfied that nobody was going to disturb them, she pulled him closer and simply hugged him.</p><p>'Merry Christmas, Mario,' she whispered happily. 'Thank you for everything you've done, and for just being here.'</p><p>He hugged her back with gratitude, murmuring something in Italian that she failed to catch. She didn't ask him to speak up, or request a translation. She just held him, enjoying his presence as they stood together beneath the mistletoe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanted to do something with The Thousand-Year Door characters since I just finished a playthrough, so yay! (Also, I named the baby Yoshi partner 'Sparkie' in this, since the names I usually give him in-game aren't very appropriate for this story.)</p><p>Day 4<br/>Prompt: First Christmas<br/>Characters: Vivian and Goombella<br/>Summary: Vivian has never celebrated Christmas before; her sisters hated the occasion and never let her have fun. After the Shadow Queen's defeat, she and Mario's other partners gather for the festivities.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Oh, wow... you really want me to come?'</p><p>Vivian fidgeted awkwardly, twirling a lock of hair around her finger as she considered the offer. It wasn't that she didn't want to go; more that she had no idea what to expect.</p><p>'Well, why not?' said Goombella. 'I said we'd all stick together after we helped Mario save the world and everything... so why not spend Christmas together? Bobbery and Sparkie can't come, but everyone else should!'</p><p>'I... I don't know...'</p><p>She could sense Goombella's excitement for the party mixed with her exasperation at Vivian's hesitance. Oh, how she wished she could say 'yes' as effortlessly as everyone else had probably done. Christmas wasn't such a bizarre thing for <em>them. </em>But despite how much she wanted to join in the fun, a part of her still faltered at the thought. Maybe it was because her sister Beldam had incessantly drilled into her that Christmas was a stupid occasion for little babies.</p><p>'I mean, I'd <em>love </em>to go, but I don't really know what's expected of me or anything... What do people normally do at these parties?' she said timidly.</p><p>Goombella's eyebrows went up. 'Wait, why do you sound like you've <em>never </em>celebrated Christmas before?'</p><p>'Maybe because I haven't... My sisters never really liked Christmas, or any 'happy' festivities for that matter. Even now that we've... made up, Beldam still laughs whenever I bring it up. I guess Christmas just isn't a thing Shadow Sirens are meant to enjoy.'</p><p>A spark of protective anger jumped behind the Goomba girl's eyes, one that Vivian remembered seeing properly only one time before. When she and her sisters had fought Mario back in Boggly Woods, and she had successfully landed a burning, stinging punch on Mario, catching his overalls alight and making Goombella leap in front to protect him. Seeing that spark of anger directed so aggressively at her... it had been unnerving, and Vivian had refused to directly attack Mario afterwards, despite Beldam's furious glances and muttered threats.</p><p>Slightly to her relief, Goombella chose not to push the conversation in the direction of Beldam.</p><p>'OK, so... Christmas is about food, and pretty decorations, and giving people cool gifts...'</p><p>Vivian found herself nodding absentmindedly, though she knew all of this already. 'But... what do we do at the party?' she asked.</p><p>Goombella shifted a bit, making a movement like a shrug. 'I guess we'll, like, play games and stuff. And chat, and give each other gifts. Make sure you bring a present for everyone!' she added teasingly.</p><p>Vivian wasn't sure whether to take this seriously or not, but she had no intention of risking offence by <em>not </em>bringing presents. 'OK. I think I'd love to go,' she said firmly, and Goombella looked pleased. 'It's tomorrow, right?'</p><p>'Tomorrow at seven PM. Don't be late!'</p><hr/><p>The beat of cheesy Christmas music turned up too loud resounded throughout the small, cosy living room. The furniture had all been pushed up against the walls to make space for the Christmas tree, pile of colourfully-wrapped presents, and table laden with party food. Goombella was the host, wearing a small Santa hat in place of her usual archaeologist's helmet and cheerfully greeting guests as they arrived at the door. Nearly everyone came in bearing presents.</p><p>'Add them to the pile!' Goombella called out as Vivian cautiously entered, gazing around with awe and wonder. She was wearing a string of green tinsel wrapped around the base of her hat, and carrying an armful of gifts.</p><p>'I got things for you, Koops, and Flurrie... the others aren't here, right?'</p><p>'Yeah, Bobbery and Sparkie couldn't make it,' said the Goomba girl with a hint of regret. 'But it's OK, we'll give them their presents another time! C'mon, I'll show you everything.'</p><p>Goombella had clearly made it her duty to introduce Vivian to all things Christmas. Over the course of the evening, they opened presents, played pass-the-parcel, cleared the trestle table of food and drink, and laughed until they didn't even know what they were laughing at anymore. As the night grew deeper, Flurrie did an improvised Christmas play while under the influence of several glasses of expensive wine, dragging several Toads into the act with her.</p><p>Vivian laughed through the performance along with everyone else. As it ended, she turned to Goombella beside her. 'Thank you so much for inviting me here, it's been a lot of fun-'</p><p>Goombella grinned. 'Hey, I'm happy you agreed to come. I just hope we could make this, like, a memorable first Christmas for you.'</p><p>'Oh, it certainly was. Thank you.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Snow Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 5<br/>Prompt: Snow Day<br/>Characters: Mario and Luigi<br/>Summary: The residents of the Mushroom Kingdom awaken to find that the first snow has fallen over the land.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Hey, Bro!'</p><p>The excessively loud, cheery exclamation jolted Luigi from what should have been a peaceful, undisturbed sleep. Groaning, he cracked his eyes open to see the blurry figure of Mario standing by the bedroom window. Twisting over, he peered over the edge of his bed (he slept on the upper bunk) to get a better look. Finding his brother awake earlier than him was not a common occurrence.</p><p>'Uhm, Mario?'</p><p>Mario turned briefly to look over his shoulder, showing an expression filled with childish delight. 'C'mon, look out the window!' he exclaimed, and Luigi grudgingly climbed down the bed ladder.</p><p>'This had better be worth it...'</p><p>'Of course it's worth it.'</p><p>Luigi loved mornings, he really did, but he couldn't function very well until after he'd drunk his morning tea (or coffee, or whatever other warm beverage sprung to mind). Thus, it was with awkward movements and half-lidded eyes that he walked over to accompany Mario by the window. But when he tugged the curtain back far enough to see outside, his eyes immediately widened.</p><p>'I told you it was worth it!' said Mario, grinning.</p><p>An unbroken plane of ghostly-white snow covered the ground outside - so thick than not even a fleck of grass could be seen. The trees that flanked the cobblestone road leading into Toad Town were heavily laden with snow, making the bareness of their winter branches seem more alive, more colourful than before. If Luigi pressed his face against the window and peered sideways, he could just barely make out the wooden steps by the front door, also covered in a blanket of whiteness.</p><p>'I'm going out,' said Mario. His childlike excitement hadn't diminished, and when Luigi glanced around, he realised that his brother was already rummaging through the closet in search of his winter coat, scarf and gloves.</p><p>'Woah, slow down, Bro. Gimme a second and I'll come out with you.'</p><hr/><p>The snow crunched under Luigi's boots as he tried to follow Mario down the steps. Despite being bundled up in a thick coat, knitted scarf, and two pairs of socks and gloves each, he still felt the icy chill seeping through his many layers of clothing. The temperature in the Mushroom Kingdom had plummeted overnight, bringing not just snow, but a wave of frosty wind that made breathing painful. Struggling down the steps, he waded through the ankle-deep snow to reach his brother.</p><p>Mario was several paces ahead by then. He either wasn't feeling the cold, or was much better at hiding his discomfort. Grinning, he reached down to scoop up a handful of snow and clumped it together into a ball.</p><p>'C'mon, Luigi!' he called, tossing the freshly-made snowball at Luigi's feet before running on ahead.</p><p>'It's <em>cold...' </em>Luigi complained. His spoke too quietly for Mario to hear, though. Letting out a sigh that released a cloud of frozen vapour from his mouth, he tried to quicken his pace.</p><p>The cobblestone road was slick with ice underneath the layer of snow, making it treacherous. Mario's heavily studded boots gave him no trouble, but Luigi found himself slipping and skidding on every other step. The last thing he wanted was a column of snow going up his nose, so he walked very slowly in an effort to avoid falling. It didn't take long for Mario to notice this.</p><p>'Oh, yeah, your shoes aren't the same as mine, are they?' Moving lightly, he ran back over. 'Here, hang onto me until we get off this road.'</p><p>Grateful, Luigi put a hand on Mario's shoulder and used the slightly shorter man as a crutch to hold himself upright. If he did fall, he decided that he'd simply push Mario underneath him. Not that he wanted his brother to be cold and wet, but Mario was very obviously less concerned about such things, and would probably laugh the whole experience off.</p><p>They reached the edge of Toad Town a few minutes later, and the slippery cobblestone mercifully gave way to scraped-clean gravel streets - the Toad-driven snow ploughs had made sure it was safe for everyone. However, the grassy areas of the town, such as the flower garden and the park, remained blanketed in thick snow, and numerous children could be seen running around and throwing snowballs at each other. As Mario and Luigi passed the flower garden, one young Toad - grinning deviously - chose to hurl a missile straight at Mario's head.</p><p>A crunching, splattering noise drew Luigi's attention around, only to see Mario blinking in surprise, half-melted snow plastered across his cheek and jaw. The Toad kids were all laughing uproariously.</p><p>'...I think that was a challenge,' he murmured, watching as the kids began to arm themselves with fresh ammunition.</p><p>Mario wiped the snow off his face with a dramatic gesture. 'Then I answer the call to arms!' With a cry, he scooped up a snowball of his own and charged forth, hurling it into the midst of the Toads. They laughed, swarming him, and he quickly found himself outnumbered. With a yelp, he tried to hide behind a stone archway whilst evading snowballs. 'Luigi! You're supposed to be helping me!'</p><p>Luigi rolled his eyes. 'You're the one who got yourself into this...'</p><p>'Luigiiii! We have a combat situation on our hands!' Mario yelled dramatically.</p><p>'Come and join us, Luigi!' one of the Toads shouted, waving. 'We need more people to make two teams!'</p><p>Luigi was already freezing cold, thinking longingly of the warm coffee shop down the road where he could take off his damp coat and enjoy a hot drink and a cake. But, somehow, the enthusiasm of his brother and the Toads was drawing him in. <em>Oh, just join them. It doesn't snow very often around here...</em></p><p>He reached down, gathered up a hefty snowball, and began to advance menacingly.</p><p>'OK, you asked for it. TO WAR WE GO!' He leapt into the fray, amid a chorus of joyful laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Memorial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A slightly less lighthearted story, but hopefully it ends on a happy note... I had this prompt in my draw bag and was eager to explore it. Loss isn't a heavy theme in the Mario universe, but the Paper Mario series has some gems in that regard.</p><p>Enjoy, and keep in mind that you're welcome to offer me suggestions/prompts for stories! I can't guarantee I'll do them, but I consider every suggestion.</p><p>Day 6<br/>Prompt: Memorial<br/>Characters: Bobbery and Cortez<br/>Summary: For some, Christmas is a time of reflection, of remembering those who no longer exist to share it. But it doesn't need to be sorrowful.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gentle waves lapped against the hull of the <em>Black Skull, </em>bringing a sense of peace to all who resided on board. It couldn't have been a more perfect day for sailing; the seas were merciful today, and the sun beat down upon the ship as if blessing its voyage. The sunlight was warm if one stood directly beneath it, but the wind was bitter. The ocean had been gripped by the claws of winter.</p><p>The crew was small - just a handful of Toads and Bob-ombs - but they didn't need anyone else. The journey had been so peaceful, and it was a relief to be away from the noise and pollution of Rogueport. There was something so intimate, so powerful, about setting sail with only a few hands on deck. However, they still needed a navigator - and luckily, they had one of the best navigators in the world.</p><p>Bobbery stood by the helm, his mustache fluttering in the wind as he surveyed their surroundings. The ocean had never inspired fear in him. Excitement, yes; a sense of adventure, yes; but never any real terror. He loved being out here, riding the waves and listening to the seagulls overhead.</p><p>Yet, the winter brought strange feelings over him. Emotions that he'd once tried to lock away, but since his adventure with that young fellow, Mario, had finally allowed to bloom. The cold sunlight made him remember things... things that had happened so quickly his mind had barely been able to process them. Trauma? Maybe so. Maybe once. But since the fated day when Mario had delivered Scarlette's final words to him, he had felt... more at peace.</p><p><em>Ahh, Scarlette... </em>A sigh escaped him, emerging as a puff of frozen vapour. The arrival of the cold season had brought back a flood of memories of his beloved ex-wife, the lovely Bob-omb who had cared for him and been faithful to him until the very end. Who had passed away, years ago during a winter much like this. Bobbery had been out sailing, and hadn't known about her ailing condition until he returned - far too late to save her. Scarlette was dead, and he'd never even had a chance to say goodbye.</p><p>'Lost in memories again, my comrade?'</p><p>The creaky voice of the pirate Cortez spoke up from behind him. Cortez had become a good friend these past few months, happily giving control of his beloved ship over to Bobbery. Once a bloodthirsty pirate feared by all the seas, he had become remarkably laid-back in death. He might be nothing more than a giant floating skull, but he possessed wisdom and knowledge. Of many things.</p><p>'Cortez, dear boy... Quite rude to interrupt someone while they're musing over the past, don't you think?'</p><p>'Oh, I know how you feel,' said the pirate, a little too cheerfully. 'I've lost many loves in my time - 'tis the life of a pirate, me hearty.'</p><p>'Many? Really, my friend? How could you claim true loyalty to anyone if you - as you said - lost <em>many </em>loves?'</p><p>'I don't just speak of romance. Oh no. I speak of family, friends, the crewmates of the <em>Black Skull... </em>Yes, this ship had a crew once. Proud pirates, every one of us. But as far as I know, I am the only one to linger behind in this form... The others moved on to a more peaceful state of nothingness... I wonder, sometimes, if I should have done the same...'</p><p>Bobbery turned back to gaze over the helm. The waves rose and fell with a gentle rhythm, unbroken by stormy weather. They would have a peaceful rest tonight.</p><p>'...I couldn't possibly answer that, old boy. But I... I often find myself reflecting when winter comes... It was during these cold, lonely months that my beloved Scarlette fell ill.'</p><p>'Ah, yes. 'Twas an especially icy winter that year, wasn't it?' Cortez's voice was low and contemplative. 'I'm sure you don't need me to tell you this, but it's not your fault she died. The winter is merciless and claims many victims. Alas, I remember voyages where my own crewmates were struck down by its frozen grasp.'</p><p>Bobbery was quiet, watching the waves crest, lap against the prow, then fall.</p><p>'My mind continues to wander to those days,' he said after a moment's pause. 'After her death, I was broken... lonely... wallowing in a most undignified pit of self-pity...'</p><p>'And then Mario came. Strapping young fellow, isn't he?'</p><p>'Aye. He delivered a letter to me, a letter written by Scarlette herself in her final days. It told me what I needed to hear.'</p><p>'That she never blamed you?'</p><p>'Indeed... in fact, she wanted nothing more than to see me happy.'</p><p>'So you decided to return to the sea. Just as I did, when Mario returned my precious skull gem to me... At first I hesitated; the idea of setting sail without my loyal crew felt disrespectful. But I knew deep down... they would have wanted to see their captain ride the waves again.'</p><p>A long, long moment of silence ensued, and in the absence of conversation, the gentle rushing of the water seemed to grow louder.</p><p>'...I haven't celebrated Christmas since Scarlette's death,' said Bobbery thoughtfully. 'Before now, the mere thought of putting aside my misery and allowing myself even a moment to enjoy the festivities...'</p><p>'You couldn't bear the thought of Christmas without her,' said Cortez.</p><p>'But, this year... now that things have changed... I feel a strange stirring. A stirring I haven't felt since my younger days.'</p><p>'Aahhh... I, too, have been thinking of times bygone. In fact, old boy... how about we make port on Keelhaul Key and have our own little Christmas celebration with the islanders? I'm sure our crew would enjoy it. They'll be stories and booze aplenty.' A toothy smile stretched up the pirate's skull mouth.</p><p>'Old boy... I must say... I wasn't under the impression that you could drink.'</p><p>'I cannot. But I'd pay good money to see you challenge Pa-Patch to a drinking contest,' Cortez snickered.</p><p>Bobbery smiled faintly beneath his mustache, the key in his back turning a little faster. 'Oh, why not? Let's make port and drink until we can't dwell on our memories anymore. I'm sure Scarlette would laugh to see me having fun like a reckless youth.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Festive Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 7<br/>Prompt: A Festive Song<br/>Characters: Mario and Peach (mostly)<br/>Summary: Come Christmas Eve, they gather around the royal tree and sing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas was drawing closer, and Peach's castle was even more heavily decorated than the last time Mario had seen its interior - if that could be believed possible. Even the exterior gardens had been filled with lights and decorated trees. Shivering in the icy night, he hurried across the drawbridge. Behind him scurried a large group of Toads and other villagers, all seeming very excited. Anyone who could make it was coming over to the castle tonight to spend Christmas Eve with their beloved princess.</p><p>'Hurry up, Bro, it's freezing!' exclaimed Luigi, who was running even further ahead and had nearly reached the front doors already.</p><p>'OK, OK,' said Mario, smiling.</p><p>Despite his complaints, Luigi stood by the doors and held them open until every other guest had made their way inside, giving them a gentlemanly bow as they passed. Then, shivering and rubbing his gloved hands together, he hurried after them, shutting the doors before any more cold air could creep in.</p><p>The royal castle couldn't have seemed more welcoming; warmly lit by its many ornate fireplaces, the main room was dominated by a massive evergreen tree taken from Forever Forest. Despite its dubious origins, the tree appeared friendly, its branches laden with baubles and ropes of glittering tinsel. It almost seemed happy to be here, surrounded by admirers instead of trapped in the ice-cold silence of the forest with only the bats and piranha plants for company.</p><p>A selection of chairs had been set up around the tree, arranged in no orderly manner. It looked like they had been taken from all over the castle, and not all of them matched. Mario swiftly made his way over to the pink-clad figure he could see just past the overhanging branches. Peach was sitting in a completely ordinary wooden chair, completely happy and content with being on the same level as her guests, and clearly seeing no reason to place herself above them - figuratively or literally.</p><p>'Hello, Princess,' he greeted her almost shyly, and she responded with a brilliant smile. Gently patting the seat beside her, she invited him to sit down.</p><p>'It's about to start,' she whispered, a note of reined-back excitement in her voice.</p><p>He was puzzled. 'To... start?'</p><p>'Yes! Just wait, watch and listen.'</p><p>Mystified, Mario settled down on his chair, legs dangling over the side. A short distance away, he could see Luigi and Daisy sitting beside each other - close enough for Daisy to sneakily hold Luigi's hand - while the other seats in the room were rapidly being filled by the Toads and other guests. Before long, castle guards were hurrying in with more chairs to accommodate them all.</p><p>'Peach, what's going to start?' Mario murmured.</p><p>'Just watch!' she said, smiling.</p><p>Suddenly, a peculiar silence fell over the room. It was like the calm before the storm, and a hum of suppressed excitement filled the air - more of a feeling than a sound, yet he could hear it too, a murmur of voices speaking so quietly that he couldn't make out the cadence of the words, let alone the words themselves.</p><p>Then, a burst of pure <em>sound </em>erupted into life, making him sway backwards in his seat. The Toads were singing. Normally gruff-voiced in speech, they sung with high, clear voices, beautifully in harmony. It was an old Christmas song that filled him with a sense of nostalgia, and though he didn't know all of the words, he wanted to join them.</p><p>Moments later, he realised it wasn't just the Toads who were singing. A pure note rang out beside him, so close it made him jump. He turned, wide-eyed, to see Peach lifting her head and matching the Toads' song, word for word, perfectly in rhythm. He couldn't remember ever hearing her sing - not <em>seriously, </em>at least. Her cerulean eyes met his, and he could see the joy in them.</p><p>'You do it, too!' she whispered during a brief pause in the song.</p><p>He was blown away. 'Wha-what? Me? I don't know if I can do that...'</p><p>'It doesn't matter how skilled you are. It's about joining in and having fun.'</p><p>Mario had no idea what to think; no idea what to do. But when the song rose up again and the multitude of voices hummed against the castle walls, somehow, he found himself joining them. He followed the Toads as best as he could, and whenever he faltered due to not knowing a lyric, Peach would sing extra loud to cover for him. Eventually, he started to feel more confident, and once he had memorised the verses, he even began to sing a few of them in Italian, adding a strange different touch to the song.</p><p>He saw Peach smiling out of the corner of his eye for the whole evening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 8<br/>Prompt: Surprise<br/>Characters: Captain Toad, Rosalina, Mario<br/>Summary: As the Comet Observatory passes over the world, Rosalina wonders about the traditions of the people below. Suddenly, a familiar person arrives to introduce her to them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something streaked across the night sky, illuminating the constellation-filled blackness. Too large to be a shooting star, it moved with a defined flight path. Most people who looked up would have no idea what it was. But, on the drawbridge of Peach's castle, Mario lifted his gaze to the sky and smiled with recognition. All that bothered him was the question of why it had appeared so early.</p><p>
  <em>Rosalina mentioned that she only flew over this planet once every hundred years, didn't she? Why would she be here already? It's only been two years since I last</em>
  <em> saw that starship...</em>
</p><p>Shaking his head, he decided that the question was nowhere near important enough to stand here puzzling over. Rosalina had obviously come here for a reason, and she might need his help. Even though the Comet Observatory seemed to be flying through the sky with no problem at all, it didn't necessarily mean that nothing else was wrong, or that Rosalina and her lumas weren't in some kind of trouble. But he had no idea where the Observatory was intending to land, and trying to follow it on foot would be pointless.</p><p>
  <em>I can't get there quick enough... I need someone who has their own starship to fly up and meet her...</em>
</p><p>The image of an enthusiastic-looking red Toad with a light attached to his head suddenly sprung to mind.</p><p>
  <em>Captain Toad still has that old mushroom ship... right? Maybe I can ask him to go.</em>
</p><p>With a decision firmly in mind, and a spring in his step, Mario ran off - across the stone drawbridge and the dark, frost-coated grass that lay beyond the grounds of Peach's castle.</p><hr/><p>A sigh escaped Rosalina as she stood aboard the Comet Observatory, gazing down wistfully at the planet below. From up here, the Mushroom Kingdom resembled a large map drawn in vibrant colour. The kingdom was mostly made up of lush fields, woods and dark mountains, but beyond its borders, she could also see vast deserts - cold at night - and frozen tundras - massive plains of snow and ice, unforgiving to all who dared enter. Unforgiving, yet eerily beautiful as well. The way the snowflakes caught the lights from Shiver City as they drifted down in utter silence made her want to fly down there and see it more closely.</p><p><em>There's so much more to this world than what I've seen, </em>she mused, and felt a momentary pang of regret that she had never taken the time to explore it properly. She was always on the move, roaming the infinite voids of space as she cared for the lumas. She couldn't even remember the last time she had taken time out of her lifestyle to do something different. And it was a lonely lifestyle, despite the company of her star children. Sometimes she reflected on the time she had met Mario, and his brother Luigi, and the Toad Brigade that accompanied them - their adventure to save the universe was a story she frequently recited to the lumas now.</p><p>'It would be nice to see them all again,' she whispered, and several nearby lumas flitted closer in response.</p><p>'Mama? What's wrong?'</p><p>'It's nothing, my children. Don't worry. Mama is just thinking out loud.'</p><p>They didn't understand - how could they? But they darted off to play, leaving her alone. Suddenly, the low thrum of an engine reached her ears. Tensing slightly, Rosalina peered over the edge of the Observatory, lifting her wand in preparation to shoot either a defensive or offensive spell depending on what she saw.</p><p>She ended up doing neither of those things. A tiny ship, certainly not large enough for any humans or human-sized people, was slowly bumbling towards the Observatory. When the glaring light from the beacon fell upon the ship, she realised that it was styled to look like one of the mushrooms from the world below.</p><p><em>The Starshroom... </em>She could remember the name now...</p><p>Engine spluttering, the little ship made its way up to the Garage and slowly touched down on the landing pad. The door opened and a metal ramp began to descend. Rosalina was running to the Garage before the ramp had touched the ground. A warm light came from inside the cosy starship, which was designed to fit five Toads and minimal supplies, but with a ceiling too low for anyone taller to comfortably stand underneath.</p><p>As she drew near, a red-spotted Toad wearing a head light suddenly tumbled down the ramp with a series of yelps, landing in a heap at her feet.</p><p>'...Are you OK?...' she asked, bending over him.</p><p>'Good! All good!'</p><p>Captain Toad scrambled to his feet, dusting himself off.</p><p>'It is I, the brave leader of the Toad Brigade! ...Well, the others aren't here right now... I had to pilot the ship all by myself... But never mind that! I've been requested by Mr Mario and Princess Peach to invite you down to our planet for the Christmas celebrations.'</p><p>'...Christmas...?' She remembered Christmas, but it was an old, foggy memory. <em>I don't think I've ever had Christmas on board the Observatory... </em>'What will we do?' she asked curiously.</p><p>'All kinds of things! We'll have parties, and eat nice food, and exchange presents. And they'll be snowball fights, and ice-skating in Shiver City!'</p><p>It was the mention of snow that caught her attention the most. Hadn't she just been gazing down at the snowy tundra, wishing that she could experience it for herself? The beauty of the snow captivated her. Somehow, it looked different from the snow she had seen on cold planets like Freezeflame.</p><p>'I'd like to go,' she said. 'If it's no trouble to anyone.'</p><p>'Of course it's not! You've been invited. Oh, and you can bring the lumas too, if you like! Follow my ship; I'll lead you to a safe landing zone.'</p><p>As Captain Toad excitedly ran back up the metal ramp, Rosalina suddenly found herself being swarmed by numerous young, confused lumas.</p><p>'Mama? What's going on? What's 'Christmas'? Is that a funny planet?'</p><p>She almost laughed, but restrained herself to a small smile. They were so endearing in their ignorance. 'Well, why don't we follow the Starshroom down and find out?' she suggested gently. 'Some of you have never met my friends, Mario and Princess Peach, before. I think it would be lovely for you to see them now. And we'll all find out what Christmas means, together.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Christmas Lists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This prompt was given to me by an anonymous reviewer on FF.net!</p><p>Day 9<br/>Prompt: Christmas Lists<br/>Characters: Toad and Yoshi<br/>Summary: On a frosty evening, a group of friends gather before the fireplace at Mario's house. Some of them are already thinking about what Christmas might bring them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was warm, and the gentle sound of crackling firewood made it feel cosy. Mario and Luigi had decided to host a small party at their house - well, less of a party and more of a casual evening with friends. And admittedly, it had been more Mario's idea than his brother's. But still, it was happening now, and even Luigi seemed to be enjoying the warm atmosphere despite the house being much too crowded for his comfort.</p><p>In front of the fireplace was a soft floor rug, and two young individuals had already stolen this comfortable spot to guard against all others. Yoshi was scribbling on a piece of paper, his large nose almost touching it. It was obvious to anyone watching that he was writing some sort of list. Beside him, Toad was doing the same, but on a considerably longer piece of paper.</p><p>'Yo, what are you writing?' he asked, pausing to crane his head over his friend's shoulder.</p><p>Yoshi just shrugged a little, making a small grunting noise. However, he willingly turned his list around so that Toad could see what he'd written. Strangely, even though he was never heard speaking more than simple words, he seemed perfectly literate; the words on the paper were carefully and neatly written, and not a single spelling mistake could be seen.</p><p>'Huh... there's not much on it,' Toad pointed out. Of the five things on Yoshi's list, four were actually legible. The fifth had been scribbled out, leaving him to wonder what it had been and why it had given Yoshi second thoughts. He decided to ignore it and focus on the other items that he <em>could </em>make out, which, he quickly discovered, were all quite fitting of his friend's personality: a basket of melons, a fruit juicing machine, a top hat, and a plush toy Shy Guy.</p><p>After showing his list, Yoshi made a gesture to ask if he could see Toad's. Toad revealed his own, shamelessly long list without hesitation. The piece of paper was almost a foot long, the end trailing onto the floor. There were far too many items for Yoshi to read them all in a single quick pass, but his gaze settled on a few specific things - a bouncy ball, a colouring book, a wooden toy train, wooden toy cars, a set of watercolour paints, mushroom-shaped chocolates, and plush toys in more different animals than he could imagine.</p><p><em>I could get him some of these things for Christmas... </em>Yoshi mused. <em>I'd like to get him something he really wants...</em></p><p>'You should write more things on your list!' Toad encouraged him. 'C'mon, there's hardly anything on it!'</p><p>Yoshi just shrugged again. He didn't really know what he wanted this year; he already had so many cherished things from previous Christmases. What could he ask for that he didn't already have? In the end, he decided that material items weren't so important. No, for him, the best part of Christmas was the chance to give gifts to others... and, of course, all the delicious food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Chef</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 10<br/>Prompt: The Chef<br/>Characters: Peach and Mario<br/>Summary: It's Christmas Day, and the Princess is hard at work making the best Christmas dinner she can. It's one of her favourite times of year, after all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Day was, understandably, one of the busiest days of the year at Peach's castle. If it wasn't the Toad servants rushing back and forth to invite guests in, clean up messes, serve food and guard the castle (often without much success), then it was the Princess herself. Every year, she took it upon herself to cook a massive Christmas dinner for all of her friends and invites - a giant turkey that needed five hours in the oven, mountains of vegetables, platters of sausages and potatoes, not to mention boatloads of gravy. Of course, she didn't do <em>everything </em>alone - she always had a battalion of Toads in the kitchen to assist her, and the serving of drinks was left entirely up to them.</p><p>But preparing dinner? At that, she excelled. She would get up bright and early on December the 25th and spend most of the morning hard at work in the kitchen, often with the little radio in the corner blasting out nostalgic Christmas songs, humming along to them as she cut vegetables and prepared turkey. Some people would simply never understand why Peach, a <em>Princess, </em>chose to make dinner when she had an army of Toads to do the work for her. She could ask them - command them, more like - and they would never ask questions.</p><p>But she <em>wanted </em>to. Peach had never been one to place herself on a pedestal, viewing her subjects and servants as <em>beneath her. </em>She considered herself more their guardian than their ruler. She would not sit on gilded cushions, dictating the way the people lived. No, she was determined to understand them, because only then did she have any right to call herself their Princess.</p><p>Humming quietly to herself, she absently passed a bag of potatoes to the nearest Toad and asked him to cut them all in half, ready for roasting. The turkey was already in the oven. Not much to do now, except wait for everything to be done... <em>I wonder if Mario is here yet? I've been so busy this morning, I haven't even been out to look...</em></p><p>Mind made up, she turned around, intending to leave the kitchen for a short break. The Toads could be trusted to keep everything running smoothly in her absence. However, before she could even take a step towards the door, someone else came through it. A <em>very </em>familiar, short man with a big nose, a fluffy mustache, and a pleasant smile.</p><p>'Oh!' she exclaimed, hand lifting to her mouth in an automatic gesture as she stepped back. Even though she'd wanted to see him, she was unprepared for his sudden appearance. <em>Did he come here just to see me?</em></p><p>'Hello, Princess,' said Mario, almost shyly. He swiftly removed his cap and held it to his chest, the gesture almost seeming like a salute to her. She couldn't help but smile in response. His behaviour towards her was strange; almost reverent. What made it stranger was that she felt certain it wasn't because of her royal status. It was something much more... personal than that. 'Someone, ah, told me you'd be in the kitchen, so I came looking... if you needed any help?'</p><p>'Oh, Mario... I'm just glad you came to see me. I was actually just thinking of going to find you. Most of the early dinner preparation is done now, so I'm taking a little break.'</p><p>She ran her gaze over him as he stood before her, her smile warming. She wasn't sure why, but just being in his presence made her feel calm and happy... No, that was silly. She <em>did </em>know why.</p><p>'Of course. You deserve a break,' said Mario, slowly putting his cap back on and pressing it down over his head. 'I heard - from Toadsworth - that you always work so hard at Christmas. It's really amazing. You could just get the Toads to do everything for you, but... you don't.'</p><p>The reverence in his soft, accented voice was becoming more obvious. So were the butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>'W-well, I could never ask my subjects to do all this work... I mean, if I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself, then why shouldn't I? This kingdom doesn't need a leader who sits on their bottom all day and orders other people around. I want to be involved. My life would be meaningless if I couldn't do these little things that I love.'</p><p>Mario gazed at her throughout her small speech, his head tilted curiously to one side. She had a feeling that he wasn't quite paying attention to what she was saying, but simply listening to her talk. How did she know? Well, Luigi and Toadsworth had both made sly comments about the way Mario looked at her, and besides... she was desperate to believe that he might return her not-so-subtle feelings.</p><p>'...You're very... admirable, Princess Peach,' he said at last. 'You work so hard for your people, and you actually <em>enjoy </em>doing it. Not many leaders are like that.'</p><p>'I just don't want to feel alienated from them. I love this kingdom and all of its people. You know, sometimes I wish I <em>wasn't </em>their leader. Sometimes... I just want to walk among them like any other citizen... Like <em>you </em>do.'</p><p>Mario gazed at her for a moment longer, then unexpectedly held out his hand.</p><p>'Shall we go for a walk?' he asked, shy yet resolute. 'If you have time?'</p><p>She hesitated, then smiled and let herself reach out. Even though he was short, his gloved hand dwarfed hers. Familiar, warm, and comforting. She vaguely wondered why they were both so hesitant even after knowing each other for so many years. Maybe it was just the flutter of unspoken emotions in her chest that made her second guess every word and gesture... Maybe if she opened her heart to him at last, they'd be able to enjoy their closeness with none of the awkwardness.</p><p>'I'd love to,' she said softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Soft Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprised that I hadn't done anything for Waluigi yet, since he's one of my favourite Mario characters and I used to write him a lot. Oh well, one more story to go after this!</p><p>Day 11<br/>Prompt: Soft Heart<br/>Characters: Rosalina and Waluigi (and Peach)<br/>Summary: One noteworthy person never received an invitation to the Christmas party at Peach's castle, but Rosalina is determined that nobody should be left out without good reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Peach?' A soft, yet faintly determined voice jolted Peach out of her conversation with Mario. She turned around to see a familiar figure slowly approaching from across the crowded party room.</p><p>'Rosalina? What's wrong?' she said, noticing that the expression on the other woman's face was not an expression you'd expect someone at a Christmas party to have. She looked troubled, indecisive, as if something was bothering her.</p><p>'I was surveying all of the guests here, and I noticed that some people are missing.'</p><p>'Well, of course some people are missing,' said Peach, concerned by her friend's sudden change in mood. 'We can't invite <em>everyone </em>in the kingdom, although I wish I could...'</p><p>'No, I mean someone important. Someone who I've seen at your tennis tournaments, golfing tournaments... If he was invited to those, then why wouldn't you want him at this party too?'</p><p>'Who are you talking about?'</p><p>'Why, Waluigi, of course. Look, you even invited his brother and not him!'</p><p>Rosalina pointed across the room, where - through the rush of other guests - Wario could be seen, his bulk clearly visible around the much slimmer Christmas tree. He was picking his nose, and absentmindedly viewing the buffet tables, currently too swarming with Toads for him to get any closer. Peach looked slightly discomfited.</p><p>'Well, yes, but... Wario is just a glutton, and a little rude sometimes... I don't much like him, but Waluigi is just <em>untrustworthy! </em>He's always on the run for stealing things, and he likes to hang out in the bad parts of town all the time, talking to strange people...'</p><p>'Maybe he turns towards the darkness because he cannot find acceptance elsewhere,' said Rosalina in her monotone voice. 'Tell me, Peach... back when you first met him, did you instinctively mistrust him because of his appearance alone? Even without knowing anything about him as a person?'</p><p>Peach fidgeted, looking even more uncomfortable. She felt like she was being scolded by someone much older and wiser than her. Which, she supposed, was true... 'I'm sorry, Rosalina. It's just hard for me to see anything in him...'</p><p>'You are a good person, Peach,' said Rosalina softly.</p><p>She gently put a hand on the Princess's shoulder, then turned and glided away towards the castle doors, leaving Peach gazing after her with a nonplussed expression. <em>I'm not sure whether she's... a bit naive... or whether she's such a kind person that I simply can't see it.</em></p><hr/><p>On the outskirts of Peach's castle grounds, near one of the evergreen trees that surrounded the area and closed it off from the town beyond, a very tall figure sat hunched over on a fallen log. Unhealthily thin, with a dark, spidery appearance, a sharp jaw, a too-big nose, and a mustache meticulously trimmed into a jagged shape. The log was damp and covered in strange fungi, but he didn't seem to care.</p><p>'Why am I here...' he muttered, casting a dark glance towards the silhouetted castle in the distance. Peach, Mario, even his own <em>brother </em>had made it clear that he wasn't welcome at any party, let alone a Christmas party. Yet somehow, he'd decided to sneak over here and watch the castle from afar. Why? Maybe he just didn't have anything better to do with his time. Maybe he was <em>lonely. </em>Maybe he wanted to make sure Wario didn't come out later, drunk, and fall on his face.</p><p>If anyone asked, then Waluigi could have come up with a dozen excuses to explain his presence here. But - both to his relief and disappointment - nobody disturbed him. As the grounds grew darker, the air colder, and the castle more inviting, he finally drew himself to his feet, ready to go home. <em>Screw it, Wario can get back fine on his own... Why am I waiting for him anyway? He didn't even stick up for me.</em></p><p>Suddenly, he tensed. The faintest sound of fabric brushing against dead leaves reached his ears. He spun around, almost having a heart attack when he spotted a tall figure in a blue dress walking - almost gliding - towards him. Then he realised who it was.</p><p>'You?' he said with disbelief. 'What're <em>you </em>doing out here?'</p><p>'I came looking for you,' said Rosalina in her strange, echoing voice.</p><p>He instinctively reached up, grasping the brim of his cap and tugging it lower, to shadow his eyes. 'Why? Nobody comes looking for me unless they're looking for trouble,' he said snidely. It was meant to sound threatening, but Rosalina was completely unaffected. She just tilted her head, sizing him up. In the end, it was Waluigi who felt intimidated.</p><p>'When I learned that Princess Peach had not invited you to the party, but still chosen to invite Wario, I took it upon myself to change that. I don't believe you're a terrible person. Certainly not bad enough to be excluded completely from the festivities. Bowser might deserve it, but not someone like you.'</p><p>Waluigi wasn't sure how to respond. He fidgeted, adjusting his cap and trying not to meet her gaze. There was something about those gleaming cerulean eyes that both unnerved and fascinated him.</p><p>'...What are you saying?' he replied at last.</p><p>He thought he saw a hint of a smile curve up her lips.</p><p>'If you're willing, I would like you to come to the party,' she said. 'There's no need to sit out here in the freezing cold any longer.'</p><p>'But Peach-'</p><p>'Peach will not stop me from inviting whoever I want.'</p><p>She held out a hand, enveloped in a white glove, and gazed at him expectantly.</p><p>Waluigi's eyes flickered to the dark castle over her shoulder, then to her outstretched hand. He didn't know what possessed him to do it - plain old loneliness and boredom, maybe - but after a long moment's hesitation, he reached out and took it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Wishing on a Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to finish this the same way I started - with some wholesome LuigiXDaisy.</p><p>Day 12<br/>Prompt: Wishing on a Star<br/>Characters: Luigi and Daisy<br/>Summary: On Christmas Eve, Luigi and Daisy watch stars from the balcony of Sarasaland Castle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Hey... Luigi?'</p><p>'Mhm?'</p><p>'This is really cheesy, but have you ever tried making wishes on stars?'</p><p>The young man tilted his head in thought. He looked adorably contemplative as he gazed up at the night sky, bundled in his green coat and stripy scarf to ward off the December chill.</p><p>'No, but whenever Peach makes her Christmas cakes, she always lets me and Mario have a turn at stirring the mixture. And she always tells us to make a wish when we do that - something nice to hope for in the year to come.'</p><p>'Huh, really? Christmas cake isn't so much of a tradition here...' Daisy gave an uncharacteristic sigh, tugging her own scarf tighter. 'I'm glad I get to spend Christmas in the Mushroom Kingdom with you guys.'</p><p>'We have lots of nice traditions, don't we?' said Luigi. 'But this land is beautiful.' His eyes dropped down from the sky to observe the vast rolling plains of Sarasaland. Of course, here in the main city, it didn't look too different from Toad Town. But further afield, in the uncivilised and lesser-walked areas, the sandy desert reigned supreme. Crags of rock and deep, menacing canyons broke apart the monotony of it. He thought that the desert was beautiful, even if it scared him - and the night skies around here truly were unbeatable. Every star was visible, making the sky look as if someone had sprinkled glitter across it.</p><p>He jumped when a hand suddenly touched his. It only lingered there for a second before it shifted again, Daisy's arm moving to wrap around his back and pull him closer. He barely had time to utter a squeak of surprise - and mild embarrassment - before he was crushed against her side, her strong arm keeping him from escaping.</p><p>'Did you make a wish on Peach's Christmas cake this year, then?' she asked. Only the faintest teasing note in her voice told him that she knew how flustered her gesture made him.</p><p>'Wh-whuh?'</p><p>'What did you wish for?' She bent over slightly, kissing the top of his head - or rather, his cap.</p><p>'I-I-I can't tell you <em>that. </em>Peach said that it won't come true if I tell anyone.'</p><p>'Ooh, is that a tradition too? Or are you just too afraid to tell me?'</p><p>'Hey, why don't <em>you </em>make a wish?' he said, clearly trying to distract her. 'On the stars. You said that you do that, right?'</p><p>'Yeah, sometimes...' Daisy's tone turned wistful, her embrace loosening. However, Luigi made no attempt to wriggle away. 'I'm not really sure what I'd wish for, though. I already have most of the things I want.'</p><p>'Well, then... you could just wish for happiness, and peace, in the coming year. That's what I do, usually. I mean, what's the point in wishing for material things? You get so many of those at Christmas anyway.'</p><p>'Mhmm?' Daisy's voice turned sly. 'You just revealed what you wished for. You didn't mean to do that, did you, sweetie?'</p><p>She heard him mutter something in Italian, sounding annoyed with himself. Daisy just laughed and held him tighter.</p><p>'Come on, it doesn't matter. Let's both wish for a happy new year. You on the cake, and me on the stars.'</p><p>She gazed up at the sky again, seeing a million tiny lights glittering down on them like festive decorations. Despite the frosty air, she could hardly have felt more at peace with the moment.</p><p>'Merry Christmas, sweetie.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>